dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
The Prime Battleground
The Prime Battleground is a Tier 4 Raid introduced in The Battle for Earth and is the location of the pinnacle of Brainiac's plan to reshape the Multiverse in his own image using the acquired power from his three Prime-Avatars. Infiltrating and boring into the Earth's core from within the grounds of the bottled GCPD Headquarters, both heroes and villains amass together to stop the galactic tyrant's plans before all reality is bent to his will. The Prime Battleground is directly accessible via a teleporter in the Meta Wing. Players with sufficiently high Combat Rating (200+) can viably solo this raid. In-Game History While bottling any possible buildings, Brainiac chose the GCPD Headquarters to bore in to the ground to get to the Nexus of Reality. The Justice League of America recruits New Heroes and New Villiains to search around South Gotham in order to find Brainiac and his hideout. Finding it out, the JLA orders the New Heroes to go the GCPD Headquarters to end Brainiac in the one now known as "The Prime Battleground" After Brainiac's defeat, Future Lex Luthor takes advantage of the portal the Brainiac dug upon reaching the center of the Multiverse, The Nexus of Reality. Future Batman follows Lex and, later, Future Batman and Future Lex will recruit New Heroes and New Villains respectively to assist in foiling the other. Map Walkthrough You must defeat the Prime Avatars of Tech, Meta and Magic. Only one is targetable at one time - the other two would always been in stasis beams and cannot be attacked. *It is highly recommended to have your raid composed of a diversity of power types due to conflicts that occur between the same powers such as the poison from two Nature players, the burn effect from two fire characters and the Circle of Protection/Destruction from two Sorcery Healers/DPSs. Damage Role *Keep damaging each adds and/or avatars and watch out for spike hits from avatars. **It is recommended to stay at range as the Avatars' strong hits are at melee to mid-range. *IF the group agrees, assist in taking out the spawners. **Try not to shutdown the Magic spawner before the Brainiac fight, if so, even before the Brainiac fight, Healer drones will appear. Healer Role *STAY ON YOUR TOES!. There is no telling when one of your teammates will receive spike damage. Tank Role *Tank each Avatar as you would in their original raids. Controller Role *Give out as much power to the group, as they need it. *Debuff bosses, especially defense, attack, and health. For Brainiac, debuff heal,and attack. Avatar of Tech *"Power Blast"(Single target) - He will target a single player, and release a strong hit from 1.5k-3k. It cannot be dodged and it is marked as a red circle under your foot, to decrease damage, use shields or just block. *"Radius Bomb"(AOE) - An orange crosshair/ reticule will appear in an area, this is dodgeable, as it stays in one spot. If not dodged, it can wipe out a number of players in one time. *"Rocket Shower/Gun Storm" - He will spin around shooting many rockets up to the air dealing multiple 800- 1000s to around it. Avatar of Meta *"Purple Ball" - Every so often he will fire purple balls at players, they will inflict massive damage so be sure Roll away or block if you don't have enough time to.(He will fire 1-2 balls every time he uses this attack.) *"Electricity" - With this attack Meta releases pockets of electricity on the floor of the battlefield it is necessary that players immediately roll away as it will usually spawn directly under some players. *"Summon Tentacle" - Similar to the tail like lightning that appears around the Prime Battleground, one of these will appear behind Meta as impales is whips into the ground, the entire raid is advised to simple back as far away from him until this attack subsides. Avatar of Magic *"Flame of Change: Claws of the Lion" - He will be powered by lion skills and capabilities showing claws and the head of a lion. **Special moves: ***Pounce - He will pounce as said to a player and continously bite them. *"FoC: Wings of the Eagle" - He will be powered by eagle skills and maneuverability showing wings. **Special moves: ***Whirlwind - Spin around in circles pulling players and damaging over time.(Roll immediately.) ***High Pressure - Pull players closing to it, opening a chance for a finish. *"Flame of Change: Fusion" - Powered by both lion and eagle, having all their skills. The Final Battle :Brainiac * A straightforward battle, just keep damaging and debuffing him. * Brainiac has all three Avatars' powers, so combine all the tactics above to complete use. * At every quarter of his health(75%, 50%, 25%) He will strike a pulse, knocking back and summoning healer drones that will heal him continously, just take them out. *Controller Role: Attack and healing Debuffs *Healers: Stay far, as the group depends on you, if you die , the group will have to restart. *DPS: Burn him as fast as you can. *Tank: Tank the remaining mobs if there is still, if not, focus on Brainiac. Inhabitants Briefs and Investigations Loot Drops The Prime Battlegrounds loot is similar to that of Fortress of Solitude: Sunstone Matrix. It offers an assortment Brainiac-themed weapons, role specific necklaces, one Focusing Element IV, and on incredibly rare circumstances a special Brainiac themed Head piece. *Level 70 Brainiac Themed Weapons - a choice of 1 out of 2 random weapons, out of 11 total possibilities, are dropped by Brainiac after his defeat. *Necklaces - One of four role specific necklaces are dropped by Brainiac following his defeat. *Helm of Omnipotence - An incredibly rare Brainiac-themed Head piece that has Restoration, Vitalization, and Dominance making it suitable for any role. Trivia *While seemingly destroyed in The Prime Battleground, Brainiac bid his time and made an attempt of a comeback in Return to the Nexus in the Amazon Fury Part II episode. Gallery File:ThePrimeBattleground1.jpg File:ThePrimeBattleground3.jpg File:ThePrimeBattleground4.jpg File:ThePrimeBattleground5.jpg File:ThePrimeBattleground6.jpg File:ThePrimeBattleground7.jpg File:ThePrimeBattleground8.jpg File:ThePrimeBattleground9.jpg File:ThePrimeBattleground10.jpg File:ThePrimeBattleground11.jpg File:ThePrimeBattleground12.jpg 123.JPG|Brainiac's true form as seen in The Prime Battleground Category:Raids Category:Gotham City Locations Category:8 Players